Ant-Man and the Wasp (film)
| Previous Film = | Next Film = | Appearances = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * * * * ** ** ** * ** Ulysses S. Gr-Ant ** Ant-onio Banderas ** Numerous unnamed ants Antagonists: * ** ** * * * * Uzman Other Characters: * Rose (Hope Van Dyne's nanny) * * * * * * * * * Locations: * * ** *** **** ***** ** ** * Items: * and * * * Hank Pym's Portable Lab * * Vehicles: * | Plot = As Scott Lang struggles to balance his life as a father with his responsibilities as a super hero, Hope van Dyne and Dr. Hank Pym confront him with an urgent mission. Scott must once again put on the Ant-Man suit to fight alongside the Wasp, and together they'll uncover secrets from their past. | Cast = * Paul Rudd as Ant-Man / Scott Lang * Evangeline Lilly as The Wasp / Hope Van Dyne * Michael Peña as Luis * Walton Goggins as Sonny Burch * Bobby Cannavale as Jim Paxton * Judy Greer as Maggie Lang * Tip "T.I." Harris as Dave * David Dastmalchian as Kurt * Hannah John-Kamen as Ghost * Abby Ryder Fortson as Cassie Lang * Randall Park as Agent Jimmy Woo * Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet Van Dyne * Laurence Fishburne as Dr. Bill Foster * Michael Douglas as Dr. Hank Pym Additionally, Benjamin Byron Davis appears as Agent Burleigh. Divian Ladwa portrays Uzman. | Notes = * Ant-Man co-writer Adam McKay stated he would have a contribution to the film in some sort of capacity. * Filming for this film began on August 1, 2017, and wrapped on November 19, 2017. * The film takes place two years after Captain America: Civil War. | Trivia = * Marvel Studios announced Ant-Man and the Wasp on October 8, 2015, almost a year after the original slate of Phase 3 films in the Marvel Cinematic Universe was first announced. Gallery Images Ant-Man and the Wasp (film) promo art 001.jpg Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and the Wasp - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp - Official Trailer Teasers Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Unleashed TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Fun TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp House Arrest TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Powers TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Universe TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp War TV Spot Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Flock TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Skills TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Prepare TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Ant-Man and The Wasp Days Away TV Spot Clips Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp "Scenic Tour" Film Clip Featurettes “Ant-Man & The Wasp” Now In Production Where Were Ant-Man and the Wasp? New Trailer Tomorrow Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp “It’s Takes Two” Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Who is The Wasp? Featurette Marvel Studios' Ant-Man and The Wasp Red Carpet World Premiere | Links = * Marvel films }} ru:Человек-муравей и Оса Category:Marvel Studios